Hermione&?
by bcalimano
Summary: *finished*Someone and hermione are in love,but who is it?will her friends accept her new boyfriend?
1. Default Chapter

By giggle box 0203&bcalimano  
Discalimer: not my story or characters.(wish they were)  
  
Chapter 1:  
Hermione Granger was walking down the corridors of Hogwarts. She had her head down and was rushing to Transfiguration, but she bumped into somebody.   
"Oh I'm so sorry." She said she looked up to see who it was and she saw Draco Malfoy.   
"Watch where your going Mudblood!" He sneered.   
"I said I was sorry." Hermione snapped.   
"I know Granger, but I don't care what you said. You bumped into me and now I think I've fallen for you." He said.   
"What?" Hermione said her voice full of bewilderment.   
"Honey, honey dear wake up." Said a distant voice. Hermione looked around for Malfoy buy he was gone.   
"Dear its time to wake up." Her mother said. Hermione sat up.   
"Its time to go to Diagon Alley hurry and get ready." She said and walked out of the room.   
"What a peculiar dream." She thought aloud. In about 30 minutes, Hermione was ready and walked downstairs to the car.   
"Ready to go dear?" Her father asked. Hermione nodded and off they drove. Hermione could not stop thinking about her dream.  
  
Soon they got to Leaky Cauldron and hit the block left from the trashcan. The magically wall began to open. Hermione stepped through with her parents and headed to Madam Malkins (sp) Robes. Hermione had grown a few inches this summer and her robes did not fit anymore. After that, she went to go get some more parchments and quills. Then they went to go get her new spell books and then went to the ice cream parlor where she finally found Harry and Ron.   
  
They both have changed during the summer. Harry had grown taller and much buffer. And Ron had too. She walked over to them.   
"Hey guys." She said.   
"Herm! Hey how are you?" Harry asked.   
"I'm fine." She said. She turned to Ron who was staring at her.   
"Hey Ron." She said.   
"Hi Hermione how was your summer?" Ron asked.   
"It was fine I guess." Hermione said.   
"Well well well if it isn't the three muskagryffindors." Said a cold voice behind them. Harry stood up.   
"Why don't you just shut up Malfoy!" He snapped.   
"Because I don't feel like it." Malfoy sneered.   
"Shove off Malfoy." Ron said.   
"Why don't you make me Weasley." Malfoy said. Ron started toward him but Harry grabbed his robes.   
"C'mon Ron you don't want that evil git to get to you just let it go." He said in Ron's ear.   
"No I'm not taking his crap this year." Ron hissed back.   
"Why don't you go find Crabbe and Goyle Malfoy since you can't do anything else without them." Hermione snapped from behind.   
"Who do you think your talking to Mudblood!" Malfoy snapped. Ron had gotten out of Harry's hands and was charging at Malfoy.   
"Ron stop just ignore him!" Hermione said. Ron stopped.   
"Okay Herm it's your battle." He said simply and sat down glaring at the back of Malfoy.   
  
"He always make me mad!" Ron said.   
"Get over it Ron he won't stop he hasn't in the passed 4 years." Hermione said.   
"He should learn to be civil." Harry said.   
"Well he won't." Hermione said. And that's exactly why I shouldn't be having these feelings for him  
  
The few days they had of summer break pass by fast. Hermione was now on her way to the Kings Cross Station. She had completely forgotten about her dream and Malfoy, well for the time being. She had just passed through the barrier separating Hogwarts and the Muggle world. She had found Harry and Ron in the own compartment playing chess.   
"Heya Herm." They said when she walked in. Soon later Ron raised his hands in victory.   
"Ha now Harry should you challenge me again." Ron said in a deep voice.   
"Oh no oh great one you are to great at chess for me to ever win and if I do I would be greatly stupid to try and think I would win." Harry said in a fake voice and bowing deeply. The three of them burst out laughing. When the laughter finally died down the three started to talk about quidditch, only interrupted when the lunch tray came in. The three bought some pumpkin cakes and bertie botts every flavored beans and also some pumpkin juice. As they ate they talked about their new DADA teacher.   
"Think it could be Fleur she said she was coming back." Ron said.   
"Maybe that Mrs. Figg Dumbledore was talking about." Hermione said.   
"I'm more with Hermione Fleur's to young." Harry said.   
"Sure about that one Harry." Ron said teasingly and winking at him, Harry cheeks grew rosy and he busied himself getting out his robes he was going to change into. He walked out of the compartment. Hermione was very confused about all this and she too got her robe and walked out.   
When she was done, she walked back into the compartment. Harry and Ron were discussing something but stopped when Hermione walked in.   
"Welcome back." Harry said.   
"Thanks." Hermione said. They sat in an awkward silence until they got to The Hogsmeade station and walked into a horseless carriage. Hermione saw Harry looking at her prefect badge and she saw he to had one. Ron gasped.   
"You two are prefects!"   
"I thought I told you." Harry and Hermione said. They all laughed.   
"Well congratulation maybe you two could be head boy and girl." Ron said with an evil grin.   
"I think we've got another Fred to deal with." Harry said to Hermione who laughed.   
"Hey I'm nothing like my brother." Ron protested which made them laugh more. They soon got to Hogwarts and they were seating themselves at Gryffindor table. They were all still talking until the first years walked in and started to be sorted. Hermione remembered how nervous she was. The sorting was soon over and Dumbledore stood up.   
"Another year back at Hogwarts, which will soon pass yet again. I have a few things before the feast. To all students the whomping willow and the forbidden forest is strictly off limits and also Mr. Filch has posted the things that are not allowed in this school if you would like to see them please visit his office. By the way please all students do not take toilet seats we've had a problem with this the last 4 years." Dumbledore finished eyeing the Weasley twins who were laughing.   
"Let the feast begin." And magically the plates and cup were full of food and drink.   
  
Harry Hermione and Ron were having the time of their life laughing and joking. Hermione kept feeling like she was being watched but she just ignored it.   
"Oh one more thing before you all leave Prefects I would like to see you to discuss some stuff you all must do this year, after you take them to the common room that is." Dumbledore said when the desserts came up.   
"I wonder." Hemione said.   
"I bet its about something to do with Voldemort." Harry said, Ron flinched but didn't say anything.   
"Maybe some extra precautions." Hermione said thoughtfully.   
"Most likely." Harry agreed. They then stopped talking about it and ate dessert. After that too disappeared and the plates were clean Harry and Hermione lead the Gryffindors to the common room.   
"password." Said the fat lady in the pink dress.   
"Pinkly Winds." Hermione said. Harry gave her a stare.   
"Did you want to say it Harry." She said teasingly as he and her walked down to the great hall.  
  
When they got there, all the Prefects were there. The ravenclaw house was Padma Patil and Terry Boot were the Ravenclaw prefects, hufflepuffs were Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley, and the Slytherins were Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Harry and Hermione walked up to the head table. They all awaited Dumbledore to speak.   
"Ah a new year of prefects. Okay first order of business. Your bathrooms, you all know where it is but the password was changed. It is now Blue bubbles. Okay second order of business. Voldemort. You all know that he is back in power. Some more than others." He glanced at Harry. "We need to be on our full guard. I have told head boy and girl already. However prefects have much more and so we must use them more. Now any time I ask you to stop all fighting. Set aside your differences as I said before we are only strong if we are together and fall apart when we do not get along. Now if you see any of this please stop it. Prefects we are counting on you." Dumbledore said and everyone stood up.   
"Everyone shake hands please." He said. Everyone did so reluctantly but Harry had trouble with Malfoy but in the end, they shook. And everyone left and went to the dormitories the next day was classes.   
________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. 2nd chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these plots or characters I just post them.(I wish I did though)   
Hermione and ?  
  
Hermione had woken up from another dream of her and Malfoy.   
"This can't be happening!" She thought aloud, and got up and dressed. After she was dressed, she walked down to the Great Hall. When she got there she spotted Harry and Ron and went to go sit down on the other side of Harry.   
"Morning Hermione." They said.   
"Good morning. What's our schedule today?" She asked.   
"Oh History of Magic, Potions, DADA's canceled didn't find a teacher or she didn't show up, so that's 40 free minutes. Then we have lunch and then Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration and Divination and for you Athermancy." Said Ron finishing the list.   
"Great we get to listen to Professor Binns early this morning." Said Harry dully. Hermione looked at him and felt bad. He looked pale and his eyes were bloodshot.   
"Harry are you okay." She asked.   
"Yea don't feel well that's all." He said.   
"You should go see Madam Promfey you don't look to good."   
"I'm not going to the hospital wing on the second day back!" After breakfast, they all walked to History of Magic. This was a very boring class but Hermione still was taking notes. After that class, they went down to Potions with Professor Snape.   
"Great now we get to get yelled at all morning too." Said Harry looking even sicker.   
"Harry are you sure-" Hermione started.   
"I'm fine!" He snapped. Hermione stopped asking and sat down. All through potions Snape had been snapping at Harry and Harry in the mood he was in was yelling back.   
"Harry stop please you've already got 20 house points taken away you don't want to take anymore." Hermione said trying to calm him. And it worked, but after class, Harry was talking about Snape.   
"Ugly old greasy haired git never in my life have a seen such a worthless piece of-" But Hermione cut him off.   
Lets just go see Hagrid." She said.   
"Yea that sounds good." Ron said.   
"Going to go see that big oaf?" Said a cold drawling voice behind them.   
"Were you not listening to what Dumbledore said Malfoy!" Hermione said.   
"No what was he saying." Malfoy sneered. Hermione walked up to him with Harry and Ron at her side.   
"Look Malfoy Dumbledore can and trust me will take away that badge from you if you don't do what he wants from us. It would make the rest of us pretty darn happy." Hermione said.   
"Shut up Granger. Not like I would want to be a prefect having to use the same bath as a Mudblood." He sneered.   
"Will I never!" Hermione screeched.   
"Malfoy shut up okay you it doesn't matter blood she's the smartest in our year and you just got prefect because Snape favors you!" Harry snapped.   
"That's what you think Potter." He said.   
"Well I heard Hermione did better then you at EVERYTHING 2 years ago." Harry said.   
"How did you know that?"   
"I have my ways Malfoy. Now if you'll excuse us." Harry said turning on his heel with Hermione and Ron.   
"How did you know Harry?" Ron asked.   
"You remember I heard Draco and his dad talking about it in that shop." Harry said.   
"Oh yea." Ron said. They had gotten on the grounds and were heading down to Hagrid's hut.   
  
Hermione could see that Harry was very mad. She also knew because he he slammed the door and shouted at Hagrid to let them in.   
"'Right dont have to beat me door down." Hagrid said.   
"Sorry Hagrid its just im not having a good day." Harry said.   
"You dont look to good either maybe you should go see-"   
"Im not going to the hospital wing the 2nd day back!"   
"Alright just a suggestion." Through the 40minutes they talked about the first to classes what lasted only 5 minutes. Then they had some tea and crumpets. But Harry Ron and Hermione did not eat them. Soon 40 minutes passed and it was time for lunch.   
"Thanks for having us Hagrid." Hermione said.   
"Yea thanks for the tea." Ron said.   
"Thanks for listening and sorry I yelled at you." Harry called.   
Hermione Harry and Ron were back in the Great Hall. They were eating shepards pie when Dumbledore walked up to them.   
"Good day you three not getting into trouble are we?"   
"No sir." Ron said.   
"Good good, Hermione Harry I need to see you two tonight after dinner to talk about prefect matters." Dumbledore said.   
"We'll be there sir do we need anything?" Hermione asked.   
"No nothing that im sure of." Dumbledore said and walked away.   
"Wonder what its about this time." Harry said.   
"Yea me too." Hermione said. As they sat and ate Malfoy walked behind them.   
"Potter Granger the Prefects are meeting in the bathroom to talk about what we should do this year. Cmon then. Weasley you stay there!" He snapped. Hermione and Harry got up and followed him to the prefect bathroom. When they got their they said the password.   
"Blue Bubbles." Draco said and they walked in. There in the bathroom was Padma Patil Terry Boot Pancy Parkinson Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley.   
"Now that we have all the prefects here i think its time to discuss what we have to do." Padma said.   
  
Well this year we all know there will be another christmas ball. All prefects must stay. I would think that we should all go together.   
Another thing is I think Dumbledores gonna make us search the Halls every night before going to bed. You know for intruders.   
The teachers will two of course and also the ghosts. Well thats what I think anyone else have any ideas what we'll have to do?" Padma finished. Hermione stepped forward.   
"Guys I think we have a bigger job then all prefects ever at Hogwarts. I think we also have to protect students and eachother." She started pointedly at Draco. "Even though we might have been enemies in the past. We have to stick together or You-Know-Who will be stronger. So lets all put the past behind us like Dumbledore said and some of us didnt follow." Again she stared at Draco. "And lets all be friends." She finished also.   
"I think your both right." Said Harry.   
"I think we are important then ever now and Dumbledore needs US. If we fall apart who will he have? I say we do what Hermione says and just be friends, for the time being. Or maybe longer. And yes we'll probably should stick together and the ball. But lets all do our duty and help Dumbledore as we need him and he needs us." Harry also finished. Everyone was looking around. Malfoy was the first to break the silence.   
"Alright then Potter we're putting the past behind us for the time being." Said Malfoy again holding out his hand for Harry to take. And instead of not taking it he did.   
"And me and you too Granger." He said reaching for her hand too.   
"Right." Hermione said taking his hand. She shivered slightly at how strong he was.   
"Okay well I think its time for classes." Hannah said.   
"Right see you all tonight." Justiin said and everyone walked out.   
  
The rest of the classes passed by fast the rest of the day. Because in no time it was time for dinner. Hermione couldnt stop thinking about Malfoy.   
"Hey Herm you okay your not really talking tonight." Harry said.   
"No i'm just thinking thats all." Hermione said.   
"About what?" Harry asked.   
"Malfoy." Hermione said and she quickly wanted to take it back. Harry and Ron were giving her a shocked look.   
"I meant if Malfoy really meant the truce thing." Hermione said quickly. Harry was still looking at her with a strange glance.   
"Really thats what I meant." Harry stopped looking at her and turned to eat his foor. Does he think i like him now? Oh what if he does. But I like him too. I cant like to guys in the same year that hated eachother since day one. I cant like a guy that i hated since day one.   
Dinner soon passed and Hermione and Harry were walking to go see Dumbledore. After everyone left the hall he started to speak.   
"Prefects I assume you discussed what will be happening this year?" He said.   
"Yes sir we did-" Said Padma and she started to discuss what they talked about, when she was done she looked at Dumbledore who smiled.   
"Correct you all are, The 2 most important things are though the patrolling and planning the ball. You will be partnered to patrol the halls. I have a hat full of names you will pick out and that will be your partner for patrolling you can go with anyone to the ball." Said Dumbledore.   
"Why cant we just stay with our houses to patrol?" Harry asked.   
"Because Mr Potter you know eachother very well already. If by luck you pick your house person I would say bravo. But this is also about starting a friendship with different people." He said this and 4 pieces of parchement flew at Hermione Pansy Hannah and Padma. They all looked at their card.   
"Please say them out loud." Dumbledore said.   
"I have Harry." Said Padma.   
"Very well then Mr. Potter Padma is your patrolling buddy." Dumbledore said and Harry walked over to her.   
"Mines Terry." Said Hannah and Terry to walked over to her.   
"Mines Justin." Said Pansy with a disgusted look and Justin walked to over to her.   
"Well then Mr Malfoy Ms Granger I presume you two are partners. Now off you go to patrol once your done gentelman walk the lady's back for it is the manly thing to do." Said Dumbledore and everyone walked out.   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/n:plz R/R I would aprreciate it.thnx for reading this story. Sorry for the grammar mistakes.If u wanna email me my email is bcalimano@hotmail.com 


	3. 3rd chap

Hermione and Draco set off to in the corridors.   
"This is great!" Said Malfoy sarcastically.   
"I didnt ask for this!" Hermione snapped.   
"Let me guess you wanted to be with you boyfriend Harry?" Malfoy sneered.   
"And let me guess you wanted to be with your slytherin girlfriend Pansy!" Hermione snapped back.   
"Better her then a mudblood!" Malfoy said turning on her.   
"You know it doesnt hurt me havent you realized that after all this time." Hermione said. Draco stared at her.   
"Dont." He said.   
"Dont what?" She asked.   
"Just dont!" He snapped and started to walk again. What did he mean by that? Hermione and Malfoy were walking past the trophy room when they bumped into Harry and Padma.   
"Hows everything you two?" Hermione asked.   
"Everythings fine." Padma said.   
"Good good." Draco said.   
"See anything strange?" Harry asked.   
"Nope." Hermione said.   
"Hermione can I talk to you for two seconds?" Harry asked.   
"Sure." They walked off a little ways.   
"Is everything okay Herm?"   
"Yes everythings fine thanks for worrying though."   
"Okay its fine what are friends for?" They walked back and Harry went with Padma. Hermione really wished he wouldnt go but he did and her and Malfoy started back on patrolling.   
  
The rest of patrolling Hermione and Draco did not talk, but Draco kept on eyeing Hermione. As he was walking her back to the common room he stopped.   
"Well I guess the nights over." He said. Hermione thought she heard a slight sadness in his voice.   
"Yea guess so Goodnight." Hermione said.   
"Hermione." He said. Hermione turned around shocked by this.   
"I like you I thought you should know." Draco said and walked away and Hermione saw he walked right into Harry who was now coming back.   
"Everything go okay tonight Herm?" Harry asked.   
"Yea just fine." Hermione said but her voice was distant. Draco Malfoy likes me. After all these year he likes me. But what about Harry. Hermione was getting on her dressing gown. It all decides on who I like more and that is so definantly.... but she stopped thinking as she fell into sleep. Although the whole night she dreamt of the boy she liked more.   
Hermione woke up the next morning remembering only the one boy. But what if it hurts him. What if its just a joke. What if he doesn like me at all. What if i picked the wrong one. She thought these things all day. She Harry and Ron all went to Hogsmeade since it was the students day off. Harry kept looking at Hermione and Ron was looking more confused then ever. They walked back to Hogwarts because Harry and Hermione had patrol duty. Hermione got done an hour later and went back to the Gryffindor common room. There she saw Harry and Ron talking.   
"You mean to say you like her?" She heard Ron saying.   
"Yea." Harry said.   
"Since when?" Ron asked.   
"It all started at the Yule Ball." Harry said.   
"I got jealous that she was with him Mr. Perfect!" Harry said. Ron looked sympathtic. Hermione was wondering however. Does he mean me or Cho. Cuz Cedric was mr perfect and Krum was too. And he had asked Cho to the ball. Did he mean her or Cho. Hermione walked more clearly in and the boys stopped talking.   
"Hey Herm how was patrolling?" Harry asked.   
"Oh it was fine I guess." Hermione said and walked away.   
"Night then Herm." Both of the boys called as if they were twins. Maybe I should change my mind. Maybe I shouldd like.... But yet again her thoughts were interupted by a deep sleep. This time not a dream had started nor had ended.   
  
Hermione just woke up. It was a beautiful sunday morning. No worries today. None at all! Hermione was walking down the corridors to breakfast. She sat down by Ron and Harry who were talking about none other then Quidditch.   
"Yea Our first game is next saturday. Againest Slytherin." Harry said to Ron who just made the team.   
"Wow we better put some practices in so I can train." Ron said.   
"Most definantly." Harry said.   
"I wouldnt worry to much guys Im sure you guys will do fine." Hermione said.   
"Thanks Herm I'm sure we will to. We're gonna crush slytherin." Harry said.   
"Yea I bet." Hermione said in a distant voice.   
"You okay Hermione?" Ron asked.   
"Im fine. Im going to go study." And with that Hermione walked off and let the two boys with shocked looks on their faces. Hermione had just gotten to the libary and grabbed a few books. This year they would have to take their owls so she wanted to be ready. As she read someone walked in and grabbed some books. Hermione didnt see who it was until they came over and said hi.   
It was none other then Draco Malfoy.   
"Hey Granger." He said but there was no sneer in his voice.   
"Hello." Hermione said.   
"About the other night-"   
"No you dont have to explain that fine Malfoy dont worry I'll forget it."   
"No I dont want you too. I wanted to say that. Please Hermione go to the ball with me."   
"Malfoy I dont know I was gonna go with Harry."   
"You mean mr famous. Cmon hes shown no signs of liking you!"   
"How do you know?!? Why do you even like me!!! Since when did you like me?"   
"Last year Yule Ball."   
"Well maybe maybe...." But Hermione couldnt find the words. She however got up and left. She didnt want to talk to Malfoy right now. She wanted to talk to Harry!   
  
Hermione walked into the common room and spotted Harry and Ron playing chess.   
"I need to talk to you!" She said grabbing Harry away from Ron.   
"Okay." Harry said. She led him to a corner and sat him down. Then she whispered.   
"Look Harry You've been acting strange tell me why now!"   
"Umm well Herm you see the thing is-"   
"Just tell me Harry!"   
"OKay well the thing is I... Like you Hermione. There are you happy i admitted it?" Harry said his voice panicky. Relief washed over Hermione.   
"Yes Harry I am. I have to tell you something else though. I like you too. And then theres something else-"   
"You mean to say you like me??"   
"Yes. Okay but I know someone else who likes me. Its well-"   
"Cmon Herm just tell me."   
"Its Draco Malfoy okay!" Hermione said and Harry's eyes grew so big.   
"Wow Herm does he really?"   
"Yes he told me a few nights ago."   
"What are you going to do?"   
"I dont know. I cant avoid him."   
"Your right. You have patrol duty with him. Well maybe you should just not talk to him."   
"Maybe I could try."   
________________________________________________________________________  
A/N:I love this story my self.Hope u like it sorry if theres some grammar mistakes.  
  
If u hav any comments or ideas email me at = bcalimano@hotmail.com 


	4. chp.4

Disclaimer:I don't own any of this stuff. A woman named J.K Rowling does.(blast me for not thinking of it first)  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione's night went by fast. She was so happy that Harry liked her. She didnt even realize when she got back to the common room. When she realized this she smiled and went to bed ready for the next day. The next morning Hermione woke and got dressed. After she was dressed she went down to breakfast. Today they would start their classes again. Hermione was eating porridge when the owls came in. One landed and gave Hermione a letter.   
Dear Hermione,   
Meet me at the Transfiguration class after you patrol.   
Hermione reread the letter to see a name or any sign of who wrote it. Hmm who would write me and not put their name? Best not to worry about it. Maybe Harry or Ron or maybe Padma just forgot to put their names. Nothing to worry about right?   
  
Hermione Harry and Ron were all in the common room doing there homework for the days classes. They were almost done when it was time to patrol the halls.   
"Harry can I borrow your cloak tonight after patrolling?" She asked.   
"Sure why?"   
"Well I need to go to the library to get a book to study for the owls."   
"Oh okay thats fine go ahead ill run and get it for you after patrols over wait outside for me okay?"   
"Okay thats fine." Hermione said. They seperated at the Great Hall with their partners.   
"So Granger-"   
"Look Malfoy I dont see how you can like me. After all these years-"   
"Look Hermione havent you ever heard that people pick on the people they like?"   
"Are you saying you like Harry and Ron?"   
"Well no but-"   
"Well you pick on them!"   
"BOYS DONT COUNT!"   
"Why?!?!"   
"Because their boys."   
"Well I dont care anymore cuz me and Harry are together and we like eachother."   
"You leading yourself in a trap Granger."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Harry likes Cho to. You know your going to fall for him. Then he'll hurt you with her. Ha Granger I cant believe you would fall for that. Thought you at least were smarter."   
"Shut up Malfoy. Its me and Harry and Harry wont cheat on me with Cho!" Hermione snapped.   
"Hmm thats what you think." Malfoy said.   
"Malfoy shut up okay. It wont happen. I wouldnt date you if you were the last boy on earth!" Hermione spat.   
"You realize in movies Granger they always say that and in the end their riding in the sunset with them." Malfoy sneered.   
"Hmm thats what you think!" Hermione said. She walked back to gryffindor tower and waited for Harry.   
  
Hermione stood waiting outside the tower when Harry came up to her.   
"Ill go get the cloak." He said and walked in. Hermione waited 5 minutes and Harry came back with the cloak.   
"Want me to go with?" He asked.   
"No I'll be back soon promise." Hermione said. She gave him a hug and slipped the cloak on and she was out of sight. She got to the Transfiguration room and waited. 5minutes 10 minutes. Slowly time was slipping by. Finally 30 minutes later someone walked in. And it was.....   
  
Ron Weasley.   
"Hey Ron." Hermione said.   
"Hey I see you got my letter." He said.   
"Yea I did what do you need to talk to me about."   
"Hermione its about Harry. I dont know whats going on with you two but. He its just that he-"   
"What is it Ron." Said Hermione getting worried.   
"Well you see Harry likes you. He told me not to tell. And and I know that Malfoy likes you too." Ron said. Relief washed over Hermione.   
"Oh well I knew he liked me Harry and Malfoy that is."   
"Oh you did. Okay well. I guess we have no more point here. Lets go back." Ron said.   
"Thanks for telling me though."   
"It wasnt a problem." Ron said and they slipped under the invisablity cloak and walked back to the common room.   
  
They walked into the common room. Hermione and Ron were now laughing and joking about Malfoy liking her. They sat down in the armchairs and started to talk.   
"So Hermione do you like Harry too." Said Ron his voice strangely distant.   
"Yea I do." Hermione said.   
"Oh really. Thats great you guys make a great couple." Ron's voice was feeling with sadness. Whats wrong with him.   
"Hermione you know whats funny. Me and Harry arent talking anymore." Ron said his eyes dancing but Hermione saw right through it. He was hurt by it.   
"Why?" Hermione asked.   
"Because of you." Was this going where Hermoine thought it was going.   
"What do you mean?" Panic rising in Hermiones voice now to.   
"Well you see me also has liked you since last year." Why hadnt Hermione seen that one coming. She didnt say anything. Ron was looking at her. They heard footsteps. They turned around to see none other then....... Harry Potter.   
"What you doing now Ron trying to steal her from me!" He snapped. Ron paled but he looked at Harry still.   
"You know first you tell me shes to good for me! Then you say Im not worthy for her and now this! I thought we were friends! YOU TOLD ME TO GO FOR IT!" Harry yelled. Hermione had now paled too. She didnt do anything wrong but the look on Harry's face.   
"Harry-"   
"No Hermione I cant tonight wait to do whatever your going to do tomorrow im going back to bed!" Harry snapped and stomped up to his Dorms.   
"Im gonna go to bed to." Hermione said and with that she left. Maybe i should have picked Malfoy.   
  
That thought raced through Hermiones mind. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT. Me be with Malfoy. What would Ron and Harry think. Why would I break up with Harry for Malfoy in the first place. What if Harry thought I liked Ron. Oh no he would surely break up with me. Oh what if he thinks im going to break up with him!!!!!!!!!!!! Im going to die. Why did I get involved in this. Hermione didnt get any sleep that night. The next morning she walked down to breakfast. She saw Harry sitting by himself, she walked over and sat down.   
"Hey." She said. He looked up. Hermione wished he didnt. He had hurt all over his face.   
"Hi." He said and managed a weak smile.   
"Harry about last night-"   
"You dont have to explain. I should have known-"   
"Should have known what?"   
"That you liked Ron."   
"Oh I do not! Harry I want to be with you. Just dont fight with Ron anymore I'm not worth a friendship okay."   
"Okay but that depends if he'll forgive me."   
Classes that day were alot easier. Ron and Harry were on speaking terms. The only bad part of the day was that Malfoy kept on staring at Hermione. The first quidditch match was coming up and Hermione was simply joyed. She couldnt wait to see Harry bet Malfoy again. The week passed by and saturday came and it was time for the quiddtich game. Hermione gave Harry a good luck kiss and went into the stands.   
"What a Fine day it is for quidditch. Today's game and first game of the year is Gryffindor(Arupt of applause.) and Slytherin(A bit of applause). And there off Katie Bell with the quaffle right away. The gryffindor team lost one of their chasers last year Angalina Johnson. So now they have a new one Casey Duron. Bell to Duron then to Spinnet. Spinnet going for the shot. Oh whats this fakes the goaly. and Bell scores. 10-0 Gryffindor." This went on for awhile. "Ah it seems the seekers Harry Potter Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy(he laughs) Slytherin are after the snitch. OOO that dirty move. Slytherin Beater knocks them off course. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! come on now we are not apart of this game. FOUL oh yes just as i thought it would be. Duron shoots for Gryffindor. AAANDD ITS GOOD 50-10 Gryffindor." Hermione saw Harry searching again. Then he dived. Hermione knew he saw the snitch but he was going the wrong way. Malfoy sped down. Harry turned sharply in the right way. Malfoy confused now slowed down. Once he saw what Harry did it was too late. "HAARRY POTTER HAS THE SNITCH GRYFFINDOR 200 and SLYTHERIN 10!!! GRYFFINDOR WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And that night they partied, until Mcgonagall came in and told Hermione and Harry to go patroling.   
____________________________________________________________________  
Hope u like this story. Plz review I wanna know wht u think.  
If u wanna emailme my email's bcalimano@hotmail.com 


	5. chp 5 yay!

Disclaimer:I don't own this story or its characters or anything else for tht matter so don't sue me unless u want bellybutton lint!  
  
Chapter 5  
It was a very trying night. Harry and Hermione patrolled together because everyone was already done patrolling. They were walking along talking excitedly about the game when Harry fell to the ground.   
"Harry whats wrong?"   
"My scar it hurts really bad."   
"Thats right Potter and I know why!" Said a cold voice behind them. They turned.   
"Haha Potter getting scared." The voice said again but this time to the side.   
"Where are you! Show yourself." Harry yelled.   
"Are you sure Potter." The voice said. Harry turned to Hermione.   
"Go get Dumbledore!" He said. Hermione listened and ran off. She heard nothing more behind them. But she keep on sprinting. She ran into someone. It was Dumbledore.   
"Dumbledore you have to follow me. Me and Harry we heard." Hermione started.   
"No need to explain lead me there." Dumbledore said. Hermione lead him there. When they got there Harry was on the ground. Is he dead?   
  
"Is he- Harry is he okay?"She asked.   
"Stunned." Dumbledore said.   
"Oh okay good." Hermione said. He muttered something but Harry didnt move.   
"Professor is he dead?" Hermione asked again since he didnt move.   
"No hes not dead. Just stunned just a stun spell ive never seen. What could it be. Well better take him to the Hospital Wing. What happened before Harry told you two leave." Dumbledore asked.   
"Well sir there was a voice and before that Harry fell to the ground and said his scar hurt." Hermione said.   
"Voldemort. But how did he get in?" Dumbledore said more asking himself then Hermione.   
  
Hermione was getting worried about Harry. Dumbledore had not found a counter curse and it was 3 days later. Whats going to happen to him? What will I do if he never wakes up. Is it my fault. Hermione stayed in the hospital wing for the 3 days with Harry. Sitting there looking in his eyes. Did I really love you. Do I love you. Am I just leading you on. Oh Harry. I dont want to hurt you anymore. Hermione couldnt stand to look in his eyes anymore. Its time Harry. To take away the pain im causing you. With that she left. Not knowing what she would do next.   
  
About a week later.   
Dumbledore found the cure finally. And Harry was up and better then ever. But Hermione felt worst.   
"Harry can I talk to you?" She asked.   
"Sure Herm whats up?"   
"Harry I'm sorry."   
"Sorry for what?"   
"I can't hurt you anymore." Harry somehow knew where this was going now.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Harry we cant stay together."   
"Why?"   
"Cuz I cant hurt you anymore." Hermione was now crying.   
"You know Herm. The only time you were hurting me was now. I was happy with you. This though is hurting me. But its your choice. And well... It's not mine." Harry said and he walked away. Hermione sat down on the ground in the common room and cried. But I thought. That because of. Well maybe next time I shouldnt go with what I think. She looked over at Harry who was talking to Fred and George. I didnt mean to hurt you Harry.   
  
Hermione and Harry didnt really talk anymore. They were together. They werent mad. Just they didnt talk. How could I of done that to him. She wondered looking into his deep green eyes. Its for the better. I have to remember I did it so I wouldnt hurt him. They were walking down to Potions and the Slytherin gang was huddled together.   
"Ah so what Rita Skeeter wrote about the mudblood last year is true. She is a heart breaker. Really Harry you should pick your girls more carefully next time." Pansy said as they came down. Hermione's eyes burned with tears. Everyone was laughing besides Harry Ron and Hermione. Hermione getting sick of the torment through out her wand and pointed it at Pansy. She looked bewildered but smiled.   
"What gonna curse me Granger?" She sneered. Tears rolled down Hermiones cheeks.   
"You listen to me Pansy. Me and Harry I didnt mean to hurt him! And what that cow said last year about me is not true. Now leave me alone or I will curse you." She said. Pansy turned away and muttered something which everyone found funny this pushed Hermione over the edge.   
"Furnunculus!" Hermione shouted. Pansy started to grow boils all over. She stared at Hermione she took out her wand and shouted.   
"Densaugeo!" And Hermiones teeth grew rapidly. Harry and Ron jumped in and so did Malfoy and Crabbe.   
"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shouted and pointed his wand at Crabbe who stiffened.   
"Stupefy!" Malfoy yelled and it hit Ron. Harry was mad.   
"Rictusempra!"   
"Tarantallegra!" Malfoy was on the ground laughing and Harry was dancing. Snape walked out and stopped it before anymore could happen. This time he however took house points off both houses. Hermione was sent to the hospital wing. He said the counter curse to Harry Ron Crabbe and Draco and Pansy was sent to the hospital wing also.   
  
It was Care of the Magical Creatures when Hermione was done. She walked out and saw Harry and Ron talking and looking very mad.   
"Hey guys." Hermione said.   
"Herm are you okay?" Harry asked imediatley and looked at her with a concerned look. Dont you feel guilty now. He still cares and you hurt him. A tiny voice whispered in her head.   
"Yea im okay. How are you guys?"   
"We're fine." Ron said. Then their was an awkward silence and Harry turned to pay attention to Hagrid. So this is how its going to be now. Why didnt i guess this before?   
________________________________________________________________________  
Thnx for reading the story.rember this story aint mine I just post it.Plz review also ure reviews let me know if im not just waisting my time posting the story.If u want to email me my email is bcalimano@hotmail.com thnx for everything! 


	6. chp 6 finally sorry for the wait!

chp 6  
Professor McGonagall was passing around the sheet for who was going to stay that year. All the prefects were on it and almost the whole school. Hermione and Harry hadn't talked at all. Only when homework came up. They didn't talk about other stuff at all. And this made Ron a bit mad.   
"You guys have got to stop this!" He said the day before break.   
"Stop what?" Harry asked.   
"YOU GUYS NEED TO TALK TO EACH OTHER!! GET OVER THE PAST!!" Hermione and Harry started at each other and turned away. How I hurt him. I don't expect him to but why aren't I?   
  
Hermione spent most of her time in library. Well away from Harry and Ron. She only saw them at meals and late at night in the common room. The ball was coming up and Hermione didn't know who she was going to go with. Would I go with Harry still? Someone had just walked in the library. It was Harry. He was walking straight at her.   
"Hermione. Are we still going to the ball together?" He asked.   
"I dunno are we." Hermione asked.   
"If you want to." Harry said.   
"Okay, well I guess we should then." Hermione said.   
"Okay so I'll see you then." Harry said and he turned to go.   
  
As Harry turned Hermione looked at him.   
"Harry wait!" She called. She watched Harry stop and turn around to look at her.   
"Yeah Hermione." He said. Nothing I just wanted to see your green eyes looking at me again.   
"Umm Well Harry I wanted to say-Harry I'm sorry!" She said.   
"For what?" He asked. Although he knew very well why.   
"For hurting you. I just thought-"   
"Hermione. You don't have to explain your reasons. I'm fine really I'm moving on. Lets just forget about it and be best friends again." Harry said. These words ran through Hermione's head. But three stuck out the most. Forget about it. What does he just want to pretend nothing happened. But I thought that it was the best thing. Why wont he listen to me. She looked up at Harry again.   
"So you want me to pretend nothing happened?" She asked. She could feel the tears going to her eyes.   
"Hermione, listen. I really liked you. And you broke up with me cause you thought you were hurting me. I don't know why you thought that but I don't want to know. Hermione it was better when we were friends. So yeah I guess im saying forget anything ever happened." He said and turned away.   
"Hermione, I do care about you." Harry said before walking out. Hermione was taking unsteady breathes. Why would he want that? Hermione turned to look around the library. In a corner was Cho Chang trying to hide a smile. And then there was...No it couldn't be!! It was Draco Malfoy.   
  
What did I tell you Granger." He said walking over.   
"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione snapped tears rolling down he cheek.   
"Well you should of listened to me." Malfoy said.   
"Look maybe I should of. But the times I had with Harry were happy. So im glad I did it!" Hermione snapped although she knew not all of them were.   
"And for another thing I dumped Harry." Hermione said.   
"Hmm why?" He said.   
"Cause I didn't think he was happy." Hermione said. Draco was moving closer to her.   
"Or was it because you like me to." He said putting his hands on her face. Hermione shivered and took a deep gulp. He's going to kiss me. He was moving closer. 2 inches from her face he stopped.   
"That's what I thought." He said with a smirk and turned away. Hermione was rooted to the ground. So I do like him back. Who cares???   
________________________________________________________________________ 


	7. the ball chp 7

chp 7  
The day of the ball came and all Hermione thought about was Draco Malfoy. She was still going with Harry and she was getting ready. She straightened her hair again and spiral curled it. She then put on her new dress robe. It was a sapphire blue color. And then she put on some make up. She was soon finished and she walked down to meet Harry. When she saw him she wished she would think of him more. But we're just friends. That's what he wants. He looked very nice. He had on his bright green dress robe that showed of his eyes. And his hair wasn't messy. He looked very handsome. Hermione smiled at him.   
"You look great Herm." He said. She was so happy to hear him say her name like that.   
"You should talk. You look really great!" Hermione said.   
"Thanks." He said. They walked down to the Great Hall and saw Ron and Lavender Brown.   
"Hey Ron." Harry and Hermione said.   
"Hey guys." He said.   
"Hi Lavender." Hermione said smiling but she glared at her.   
"Well shall we go?" Harry asked. Does he still care? No no I have to stop thinking that he would still care. I'm moving on!   
  
They sat down and ate some chicken,potatoes,corn and butter beer. They were having a great time and finally the music started to play. First it was a fast song and Harry and Hermione had a lot of fun. 3 songs later however it turned slow.   
"Would you?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled and they started to dance. The song started to play.   
  
I never sang my songs   
On the stage, on my own   
I never said my words   
Wishing they would be heard   
I saw you smiling at me   
Was it real or just my fantasy?   
You'd always be there in the corner   
Of this tiny little bar   
"You know Hermione. I miss the way things used to be I was really happy with you." Harry said. Hermione however was listening to the words of the song. Harry was beaming at her and she looked into his eyes.   
"Yeah it was good huh?" She said.   
My last night here for you   
Same old songs, just once more   
My last night here with you?   
Maybe yes, maybe no   
I kind of liked it your way   
How you shyly placed your eyes on me   
Did you ever know   
That I had mine on you?   
I wonder if Harry knew I liked him last year.   
Darling, so there you are   
With that look on your face   
As if you're never hurt   
As if you're never down   
Shall I be the one for you   
Who pinches you softly but sure   
If frown is shown then   
I will know that you are no dreamer. There was a while of music. It was a beautiful song.   
So let me come to you   
Close as I want to be   
Close enough for me   
To feel your heart beating fast   
And stay there as I whisper   
How I love your peaceful eyes on me   
Did you ever know   
That I had mine on you?   
Darling, so share with me   
Your love if you have enough   
Your tears if you're holding back   
Or pain if that's what it is   
How can I let you know   
I'm more than the dress and the voice   
Just reach me out then   
You will know that you're not dreaming   
Darling, so there you are   
With that look on your face   
As if you're never hurt   
As if you're never down   
Shall I be the one for you   
Who pinches you softly but sure   
If frown is shown then I will know   
that you are no dreamer.   
Then the song ended Hermione parted from Harry and gave him a hug. She whispered in his ear.   
"Harry if I cant have you as a love. Then I would gladly take you as my best friend." She said he smiled and took her in the hug.   
"I'll never forget you Hermione." He said.   
  
Hermione was having the time of her life. Her and Harry were better friends then before. But the only part of the night that was bad was when.   
"Hermione." Draco said. He walked over to her and Harry glared at him.   
"I wasn't talking to you Potter!" Malfoy snapped. He leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear.   
"Take the next dance with me." Hermione looked up at him. She smiled at Harry and said   
"Excuse me." Then she dragged Malfoy in the corner.   
"Don't you ruin this night for me!" She snapped.   
"I thought I was making it better." He said putting his finger tips on her arm.   
"Stop!" Hermione said.   
"You know Granger you need to know that you do like me." Malfoy said.   
"I already know." Hermione said and she wanted to take it back. Malfoy was smiling at her.   
"I-uh-well what I meant was-" Hermione said trying to make an excuse.   
"Hahaha I knew it. Hermione its faith you and me. Please consider it." He said.   
"Fine. But let me have a good night to night." She said and with that she turned. But Malfoy grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. And the next second he was kissing her. And this time Hermione didn't fight it.   
  
  
This is wrong what am I doing. Hermione pulled away. She was beet red and Draco was smirking.   
"I- gotta yeah see ya." She said and walked off.   
"Cant wait till patrolling Herm." He called after her. Hermione walked back over to Harry.   
"Do want to go for a walk?" She asked.   
"Sure why?"   
"I just need some fresh air." She said and they walked outside. They were walking along the lake when Harry stopped.   
"Hermione. Don't forget." He said.   
"Forget?" She said but before he said another thing he kissed her.   
"Don't forget that." He said and walked off. Oh my gosh. I am in deep trouble. Oh no Oh no. For the first time in Hermiones life she didn't know which way to go. Harry's way. Which would seem right. Or Malfoys way. The bumpy adventure way. I've got to pick. And I know which way to go. But it would hurt somebody in the way.   
  
Hermione walked back to Gryffindor common room and walked back up to her dorms and put on her night gown. She went to her bed and layed down. This is the right thing. I have to do this. Tomorrow ill tell him. Tomorrow night. I have to. Its the only way. I have to. Just think of tomorrow and im not doing anything wrong.   
  
The day passed quickly and it was soon time to patrol. She walked down to the Great Hall with Harry.   
"I gotta talk to you later okay?" She said.   
"Okay." He said. They walked in and went to their partners. And then they set off. For about 10 minutes Hermione and Malfoy were silent. Then Malfoy pushed Hermione against the wall.   
Don't kiss me again please. Her wish came true.   
"So about us." He said.   
"Who do you pick Me or Potter?" He asked.   
"Well Draco ive done ALOT of thinking this year. And Well Draco... I pick   
________________________________________________________________________ 


	8. the decision chp 8

Disclaimer: not my characters, story, plot, everything Im just posting for a friend.gigglebox0203 if u see this sorry for not telling u ive posted this. but it's a real good story!  
....you." She finished. Malfoy smiled. And this smile actually he looked happy.   
"Really you serious." He said. Hermione nodded. They embraced each other and Hermione heard a small gasp. 'Lumos' she muttered. And there in the middle of the hall. There he was Harry Potter and Padma Patil. How much did he hear? He looked at Hermione once more and walked off. Malfoy looked really guilty.   
"Lets finish I need to talk to him, I didn't want him to find out this way." She said. In about 10minutes they were done. They ran back to Gryffindor Tower.   
"See ya." Hermione said.   
"Bye." He said and Hermione ran though the portrait. She ran up the stairs to the common room and she ran into Harry.   
"Nice patrol Herm?" He asked coolly.   
"Harry!" She said.   
"Did that kiss mean nothing to you. Cuz it sure meant something to me!" Harry snapped.   
"Im sorry." Hermione said.   
"Sure Herm your sorry YOUR SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING!" He yelled and ran to his dorm. But Hermione swore she saw a tears in his eyes.   
Hermione was sitting by the fire. How could I do that to him. UGH I hate boys. Maybe it would be better if I just disappeared! Hermione heard footsteps down the boys dorms. She looked over hopefully. Maybe its Harry and I can work this out with him! Well it wasn't Harry. But it was Ron Weasley. He looked like he'd been told something horrible. Maybe the fact I hurt his best friend 2 times and im going out with their worst enemy.   
"So what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked.   
"I shouldn't have to explain anything." Hermione snapped.   
"Are you sure. Cuz I think you should explain why you picked our worse enemy to go out with instead of Harry. And why you hurt Harry's feelings 2 times this year!" Ron snapped. It cut through Hermione.   
"Why are you stabbing me in the back. You always take his side." Hermione said.   
"I think I should take his side when your acting like a-" Ron didn't finish.   
"Like what Ron!" Hermione snapped.   
"Like a snobby nosed jerk that thinks your always right. Cuz you made to wrong choices tonight. 1 is Malfoy. And two is hurting Harry. Cuz you know what you may have gained one person tonight. But you also lost so many more!" Ron snapped.   
"I don't need you two!" Hermione yelled.   
"No not just us. Creeveys. Ginny Fred George Lee. Herm you hurt yourself so you can gain just a fling." Ron said.   
"Cuz you know Malfoy will go back to the Slytherin Gang soon enough." Ron said and turned and walked back the way he came. What does HE know?!!? Probably more then you!   
It was a rough week for Hermione. Classes were back so she couldn't avoid Harry and Ron. Every time she tried to talk to them they would ignore her. It was like in their first year when they weren't friends. At night was Hermiones only joy. And that was because she got to see Draco.   
"Gosh you know Draco everyone turned on me." She was saying Wednesday night.   
"Because of me?" He asked.   
"No its me. Its not you!" Hermione said.   
"Okay." Draco said.   
"You know Draco. I don't think it would be like this if I just went with you first! I thought it was the wrong choice, you that is, but it seems-"   
"Hermione. Don't worry about it! It will work out. They'll forgive you soon." Draco said. The patrol was done and it was time to go back to the common room.   
"Good night." Hermione said and walked in. She walked into Harry and Ron going out. She looked at them and to her surprise they said.   
"We were just going to go look for you."   
"Your 20 minutes late." Harry said. He looked concerned.   
"I can handle myself." Hermione said.   
"Herm! This has gone far enough!" Harry snapped.   
"Really! Its not the same with out you Herm!" Ron said. Hermione's eyes filled with tears.   
"So we're friends again?" She asked.   
"HECK YEAH Herm. We miss ya!" Harry said hugging Hermione. Like friends should. And that's how it was going to be from that moment on. No more fighting!   
Hermione was so happy. She had her two best friends back. She had Draco Malfoy. She was the happiest girl alive. A little even Harry Ron and Draco got along. The rest of her times were full of smiles. And no frowns. The 4 of them were now in the library together studying for owls. It was February and owls were coming up. Well to Hermione only that is. Everyone else didn't want to study. Not even Draco. But they did. And in the library they had alot of fun times. They got to know each other more. And to Hermione it seemed Draco And Ron and Harry were becoming better friends. Hermione smiled at them.   
"Why are you smiling at us Herm?" Ron asked.   
"You guys are getting along that's all." She said.   
"Yea well-" Draco said.   
"-We thought it was for better." Harry finished. They all smiled at her. And finally, after a long 4 year fight. They had a new friends Draco Malfoy.   
________________________________________________________________________  
Im sooooooooooooo Sorry for not posting sooner I know ive kept some of u hanging.if u want to be emailed when im posting next time just email me at bcalimano@hotmail.com and ask me to update u k. 


	9. chp 9 the murder of a friend

Disclaimer: sorry if there is any spelling mistakes Ive checked the chapy over and over again but I might have missed something ,so If I did then tell me k, and if somethings seem to not be explained correctly then ill be happy to tell u wht u don't get.  
chp 9  
For about a week everything was going fine. But Hermione was getting worried. What about Voldemort? What is he waiting for? Hermione was so worried about Harry. His scar was hurting every day now. He was over protected. Even Hermione noticed.   
  
"I dont want to be treated like this!" He finally snapped at Snape one day.   
"Treated like what?" Snape asked calmly.   
"A Child in my first year I was alone with Voldemort (people winced) I lived. seond year and fourth. I CAN LIVE!" Harry yelled.   
"Extra procaution Harry." Snape said.   
"Dont waste your time IM FINE!" Harry said.   
"Mr. Potter. We will do what we want!" Snape snapped.   
"Why are you protecting me! There's something I don't know going on!" Harry said. Snape's eyes widened.   
"Cmon Harry lets go!"Hermione Ron and Draco all came up and dragged him away.   
"ILL FIND OUT SNAPE, IM GONNA KNOW WHAT IT IS SOON!" Harry yelled.   
"Harry! what has gotten into you!" Hermione said.   
  
"Harry!" Hermione said.   
"What Herm?" Harry snapped.   
"Harry the teachers have their business. Let them do what they want." She said.   
"I dont want to be guarded like Im some... BABY!" Harry yelled.   
"Harry you cant figure out what they want to do." Draco said.   
"AND WHY NOT!" Harry snapped.   
"ITs none of your business." Ron said.   
"ITs my business if its me their guarding." With that Harry walked away. He was heading toward Dumbledore's office.   
"Cmon!" Hermione said. And they took off after him. They ran after him and when they reached it they saw Harry yelling at the stone gargoyle statue.   
"BERTIE BOTTS EVERY FLAVORED BEANS. LEMON DROPS! OPEN COME ON!!!!!!!"   
"Harry! stop!" Hermione said.   
"What's all this yelling about?" Said a voice behind them. It was Dumbledore.   
"PROFESSOR I DONT WANT TO BE-" Harry was yelling about Hermione held his mouth shut. Then they heard muffling.   
"Hello to you too Mr. Potter. Please all four of you come up to my office." He said. He muttered the password. 'Hogwarts' and they walked in.   
They sat down and waited for Dumbledore to speak.   
"Now Harry what on earth were you yelling at my statue for?" He asked.   
"I want to know why you all are treating me like a child." Harry said.   
"Do you really want to know Harry?" Dumbledore asked.   
"YES!" Harry said.   
"Well Mr.Potter. Im not the right person to tell you. Now its time for lunch if you'll please go eat." Dumbledore said and walked out. Harry looked dumbstruck.   
"I'll figure it out. I'll do it and it will be soon." He muttered and also walked out. Hermione was however worried. She knew how Harry was when he wanted something.   
  
The days went by slow until Finally one day it came to him.   
"Harry come on you cant do this to yourself." Hermione said.   
"My Aunt and Uncle and Dudley. (A/N sorry for the interruption but the Dursley's died just to let u know) Its all my fault." Harry said.   
"Its not Harry trust me! Its not your fault!" Draco said.   
"WHAT DO YOU ALL KNOW!" Harry yelled and walked out. Hermione ran after him.   
"Harry wait." Hermione said.   
"What Hermione." He had tears in his eyes.   
"Harry their death is not your fault."   
"Yea it is Herm. It is and next is Sirius!" Harry yelled and ran to the owlery.   
"Harry." Hermione whispered after him.   
  
Hermione walked over to Ron.   
"You have to talk to him." She said.   
"On my way." Ron said and he walked away to the common room.   
"Come on Harry its not your fault." Ron said.   
"You know that's not the only reason why Im sad." Harry said.   
"Yea I know. But you have to get over her." Ron said.   
"Yea but Voldemort could of killed her, he was in Hogwarts." Harry said.   
"Yea I know." Ron said.   
"And what about Sirius." Harry said. Ron looked at him. He had no idea what to say.  
Harry its not your fault." Ron said. This was about the 3rd time he said it. But he didn't know what else to say.   
"If I would of just told them-"   
"Harry they didn't want to know."   
"Yea but-"   
"No buts about it Harry its not your fault. Okay. Its not. They died because of Voldemort." Ron said. He even caught himself by surprise. Harry started to laugh.   
"Saying his name now are you?" Harry said with a smile.   
"You know your right no reason to be afraid-" But he got interupted by Professor McGonagall bursting in their room.   
  
"Harry, Ron come with me please hurry." She said. Then she ran out and the boys ran with her. They ran and ran. And finally they stopped and went into a room Harry and Ron had never been in before. The whole school was there. Harry and Ron found Hermione and Draco.   
"What's happening?" Harry asked. Hermione was crying.   
"They found someone dead." Draco said.   
"Who?" Harry and Ron asked. Then they noticed who wasn't there........  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Im sorry if theres any mistakes.if u want me to email me my email is bcalimano@hotmail.com. 


	10. they murdered.................

chp 10  
It was Hagrid.   
"Herm say it ain't so." Harry said tears feeling his eyes. Hermione looked up at them.   
"Its true." She said in a whisper.   
"Who did it?" Ron asked. He sounded as though he would kill them.   
"It was..." But Hermione couldn't talk anymore she was on the ground crying. Harry ducked down and hugged her.   
"Its okay Herm its not your fault." He then stood up and looked at Draco.   
  
"Voldemort did it." Draco said.   
"I know. Why is he suddenly killing after so long!" Harry said.   
"I know why." Draco said.   
"He wanted all of us the wizards to think that he was still gaining power but he gained it all... Oh I would say a month after summer started. He wanted everyone to just think it would take awhile. You know?" He finished. Dumbledore then walked behind him. He didn't hear anything Draco just said. But his eyes were full of concern.   
"Harry." Is all he said.   
"Professor. It's all my fault isn't it." Harry said.   
"No Harry. But I do tell you watch out for everyone else close to you. You never know when Voldemort will attack." Dumbledore said. He looked down at Hermione.   
"Ms. Granger. Please don't cry its not your fault. We will go search the ground.  
I want all Prefects to search the castle in 4's. Padma, You, Harry ,Draco, and Terry Justin Hannah and Pansy will be together. And also the head boy and girl will be searching also. Please be careful and do not split up. Hogwarts students. Please stay in here until the prefects come back to take you to your house. Do not panic." Dumbledore said and off the prefects went.   
  
Harry, Hermione, Draco and Padma set off. They didn't see or hear anything for awhile. About 10 minutes in they heard.   
"Well Mr. Potter we meet again!" It said. Harry knew who it was it was Voldemort.   
"Guys run!" Harry said.   
"No Harry I wont leave you!" Hermione said.   
"Herm just go I don't want you to die too!" Harry snapped.   
"Harry I wont leave you!" Hermione said.   
"Neither will I!" Draco said.   
"I'll stay." Padma said.   
"Harry Potter you should worry. It was quite fun killing that big boy. I think you should save the rest of your friend." Voldemort said. They still couldn't see him anywhere.   
"Herm take Padma and leave please. Please Herm I don't want you to get hurt me and Draco can handle him!" Harry said.   
"Fine Harry be careful please you two." And with that she grabbed Padma and headed to the grounds to find Dumbledore.   
"Hmm Lucious Malfoy's son... Helping the famous Harry Potter. You want some fame too boy!" He said.   
"No this is my decision not my dads!" Malfoy snapped.   
"M-master its time to go!" Said another voice.   
"First let me kill the boy! No wait I have to be there soon. You do it Wormtail." Voldemort said and there was a faint *pop*.   
"Sorry Harry orders you know how they are." He said. And stepped forth so they could see him.   
"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted and Malfoy heard a thud next to him and in front of him he heard a *pop*.   
"No Harry!" Draco said and he bent down.   
Draco stood Harry up.   
"C'mon please don't be dead!" HE said and took him to madam Promfey.   
  
A few weeks passed. And Malfoy, Hermione Ron and Ginny were there. Crying not knowing what to do.   
"He cant be!" Hermione said threw tears.   
"Why Harry?" Ginny questioned also threw tears.   
"Ugh what happened." A voice said. Hermione looked over at Harry his eyes were open and he was getting up.   
"HARRY!!!!!!!!" She yelled and hugged him along with Ron and Ginny.   
"Oh Harry we were so worried!" Ginny said.   
"What happened?" Harry asked.   
"Harry-" Hermione started.   
"Let me explain." Said Lupin walking in.   
Harry you remember in your third year?" Lupin asked.   
"Yes but-"   
"Let me finish. Well you saved Worm tail's life-"   
"But what-"   
"HARRY! He's in your debt. He can't kill you and he can't watch you die.  
He will have to save you! Now that's why you didn't die. Now Dumbledore wants you all to go eat. And sit together prefects." Lupin said and left.   
"I forgot about that!" Harry said and they got up and left. They walked in the Great Hall and saw a new small table. Harry Draco and Hermione walked over to it. The mail came swooping down and Harry saw Hedwig and Draco's eagle owl. They both opened their letters. Harry's was from Sirius and he didn't read it out loud but it read.   
  
Harry are you okay. Oh gosh... Voldemort's going to die so is Peter. Its a good thing you saved him. Well Harry be careful. Let the teachers watch and let Lupin too. Ill be there soon.   
Sirius   
"NO!" Harry said.   
"Ill tell you later Herm." Harry said to her. He turned to Draco to see what he looked like. He looked pale and had a tear in his eye.   
"Voldemort... He killed my dad." He said.   
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	11. chpy 11

chp 11  
I have to go home for a week with my mom." Draco said.   
"Draco Im so sorry." Hermione said.   
"Its my fault isn't it. Because you helped me?" Harry said.   
"Don't blame yourself Harry I don't blame you. Well I better go tell Dumbledore." he said and walked to the front table.   
"Gosh. I feel really bad!" Harry said.   
"Its not your fault." Hermione said.   
"I'm gonna kill Voldemort!" Harry said.   
"Harry-"   
"Hermione help me please please. Look what he did to your boyfriend." Harry said.   
"I'll help you. When we meet him again." Hermione said. I have to get revenge and Draco. His dad. Voldemort is horrible. And he deserves to die. Or does anyone deserve to die?   
  
Hermione Harry and Ron were sitting in the library researching hexes and defense spells for their fight against Voldemort.   
"What are you three doing." Said a voice behind them. The three turned. It was Professor Snape.   
"Good day Professor we're just doing some research for O.W.L.S!" Hermione said.   
"In a book of Hexes and Defense spells Ms Granger. I don't like to be lied to." He sneered.   
"Look Professor we told you what we were doing if you don't believe then let us be." Harry snapped. Hermione gave him a look.   
"You aren't getting into trouble. Not planning anything Ms Granger. For your boyfriend Mr. Malfoy? His dads death get to you?" Snape said cooly. Hermione turned pink and stood up.   
"Lets go guys." She said and she grabbed some books and walked out followed by Ron and Harry. But before Harry left Snape grabbed him.   
"Listen here Potter don't you be getting into trouble." He said. Harry glared at him. Then turned and left.   
  
A week had passed very quickly and Draco was shortly back. They had the plan ready. But didn't know when to do it exactly.   
"Lets do it in summer." Ron said.   
"No no... How bout next week." Draco suggested.   
"How bout tomorrow." Harry said sternly. They all stared at him.   
"What aren't you all sick of this crap. Him killing our family members? Everyone being afraid? If we do it sooner the sooner its done! What do you guys say." He said.   
"No Harry its too soon. We'll do it after school in the 1st days of summer." Hermione said.   
"Fine." Harry said. But on the inside Harry was planning his own attack plan....   
A few days passed and they were very boring. The group of 4 were always talking about their plan(not telling you all what it is yet). Hermione was watching Harry. He was gripping and clenching his fists.   
"Harry calm down." Hermione said. Harry looked at her.   
"Okay im fine." Harry said. Hermione stared at him suspiciously.   
"Really Herm." He said.   
"Okay." Hermione said. It was soon time for patrolling and the 4 set off(Harry Hermione Draco and Padma). There was nothing in the halls and it was time to go back to the common rooms. Hermione and Harry walked through.   
"Night Harry." Hermione said. Harry just waved and walked away.   
~!~!~!~!~!~Midnight~!~!~!~!~!~   
Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and Firebolt and walked down to the common room. He looked up at the girls dorm.   
"I know you cant hear this Herm. But if I die.. I love you." Harry said. He walked to the Fat Lady and down the stairs and out the front doors. Meanwhile back in the common room.   
~!~!~!~!~!~!~   
Little Dennis and Colin Creevey were sitting there wide eyed.   
"Go tell Hermione and Ron. I'm going after Harry." Colin said. Dennis did as he was told and ran up to the girls dorm. It took about 50 minutes to wake Hermione up. She was running around frantically. Then they ran up to the boys dorms and woke Ron up(took 25 minutes.)   
"Ron, hes long gone on that Firebolt." Hermione said. And Ron looked at her. He knew what was wrong.   
"He'll be okay Hermione. He'll be fine. I promise." He said. Hermione turned and looked at him.   
"Maybe. But now we gotta go. I'll go to Slytherin common room." Hermione said. They ran out and bumped into Malfoy with his broom stick.   
"Cmon we gotta hurry." Draco said.   
Hermione Draco and Ron were all flying on a broom. Draco brought a tracking devise thingy and was following Harry. He was about 200 miles in front of them.   
"We'll never reach him." Hermione said. Just then a letter flew in her face.   
She read the deep red ink which looked like blood.   
Harry Potter, I see you didn't die when Wormtail tried. Ha stupid boy. Well then. I will kill you myself. It's either you come here. Or i'll come to you. And kill that girl- no wait EX girlfriend of yours and your friend Ron Weasley. I hope you don't miss you big tubby friend Hagrid to much. He died saving you you know. Your just killing so many people. So you should just die. And ease everyone else's suffering because of YOU!!!   
Seeing you soon   
Lord Voldemort(Tom Marvolo Riddle)   
  
Hermione stared wide eyed at the letter.   
"That's why! Its all my fault!" Hermione said. Draco looked at her.   
"I wont let any of you die." He said. Hermione stared at him.   
"You cant put a stopped in Death Draco." She said.   
"Well I can try!" Draco said.   
  
Harry landed on the ground by Azkaban. This is where Voldemort wanted to meet him. He stood waiting. Then he heard running behind him. He turned to see who it was. It was Colin Creevey.   
"Harry!" He yelled.   
"No Colin don't interfere with this!" Harry said.   
"Harry I cant just stand here I have to help!" Colin said.   
"No son you don't." Said a voice behind Harry. He turned and saw Voldemort.   
"Stupefy!" He shouted and Colin fell to the ground.   
"Harry Potter. I told you to come alone." He said.   
"They followed me!" Harry snapped.   
"They?" He asked.   
"He is the only one I think." Harry said.   
"Fine but anyone else who comes i'll have to kill. Now Potter come to my side. We can do great things together. And you know you cant duel me correctly because of our wands. So just join me. We'll rule everything." Voldemort said.   
"Never!" Harry yelled.   
"You know, Harry, your ex is looking pretty fun to kill right now." Voldemort sneered.   
"You cant hurt Hermione." Harry snapped.   
"Well it seems like she wants to be dead." Voldemort said gesturing to a broomstick. Their were 3 people. Hermione Draco and Ron.   
"No go away. All of you! Just go!" Harry snapped when they ran by his side.   
"No Harry we cant leave you!" Hermione said.   
"You've been mine and Hermione's friend to long Harry we wont watch and let you die." Ron said. He and Hermione drew their wands and looked straight at Voldemort.   
"Harry. I wont lose one of my best enemies even if we're friends now. I'll help you too." Draco said and drew his wand. Harry looked at them.   
"Guys." He said. But that's all he could say. He drew out his wand and the 4 glared at Voldemort.   
"Foolish kids. I guess I will kill you one by one." Voldemort said.   
  
"One more chance Potter, your friends life's will be spared. Just join my side." Voldemort said. Harry wanted to save his friends life. Hermione could see it in his eyes.   
"Never! We'll fight together. And... Die together if we have to." Harry said. And the duel started.   
"Bluebell!" Hermione shouted. And in front of Voldemort there were blue flames.   
"Silly girl! Crucio!" Voldemort yelled. Hermione dropped to the ground in pain. Harry stared at her. And suddenly Voldemort was on the ground and Hermione was up breathing heavily.   
"What happened?" Harry asked.   
"I-i don't know." Hermione admitted. Draco and Ron took this as a weakness for Voldemort.   
"Furnus!" Ron yelled.   
"Leg-Locker Curse!" Malfoy yelled. Voldemort was covered in boils and the 4 saw him stiffen. The four looked at each other.   
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!!!" Voldemort yelled. Everyone jumped to the ground. Wormtail came striding behind Voldemort. Voldemort touched his arm and suddenly about 20 people in hoods came.   
"My dad would be in there." Malfoy muttered.   
________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
